BAP - ORIGINS
by Ainoshiki
Summary: Un incident Trois vengeurs assoiffés Trois témoins Et six âmes pertubées


Il sortait tranquillement les draps de table pour les mettre sur celle de dehors en fredonnant une mélodie d'un air bien heureux et saluant les gens qui semblaient le reconnaître. Il était habillé d'un costume de soirée ou plutôt noir, une chemise qui allait dans les rouges bordeaux, simple dira-t-on, un pantalon de costume noir, ses cheveux noirs étaient quant à eux relevé un peu en pique, ça lui permettait d'avoir le visage bien dégagé. Ce visage qu'il aimait tant et dont il prenait si soin, pour lui, il était tellement unique et si beau qu'il en était limite fan. S'était la particularité de ce monsieur ou plutôt de Kim Himchan.

Pendant ce temps, dans le coin privé, c'est à dire la cuisine, se trouvait un autre jeune homme, il était occupé à laver des verres et quelque petite assiette, il écoutait la radio pour connaître les dernières nouvelles étant très intéressant par cela de nature, il portait un joli costume de serveur sous un tablier pour éviter de le salir pour 'rien', ses cheveux étaient un peu relevés aussi et étaient plutôt marrons foncés . Il était en réalité un salarié du dit Himchan et son prénom est Yoo Youngjae.

Tout deux travaillèrent dans le petit bar du coin de la rue mais très réputé « Perfect things » d'un par l'accueil que les clients recevaient, de deux par les services que proposait le bar et enfin de trois par la beauté d'Himchan, mais ceci était selon lui même. Cela faisait à peine quelque semaine que Youngjae travaillait dans ce bar, il côtoyait presque tout les jours Himchan, ils s'étaient rencontré Juillet dernier quand le plus jeune était venu déposé un CV pour obtenir un petit travail pour régler ses derniers mois de paye, il avait trouvé son aîné bien sûr de lui, conviviale mais à la fois il semblait caché quelque chose. Il avait finalement obtenu le poste de servant et aussi de faire la plonge, ça lui allait très bien et à la fin de son service Himchan avait rapidement pris l'habitude de lui offrir à manger. Il avait appris de lui qu'il était le plus jeune de sa famille, qu'il adorait servir des plats qu'ils soient grands ou petits. Il adorait avant tout s'occuper du bien des êtres des gens avant le sien. Youngjae passait alors ses journées à ses côtés et parlaient de toute et de rien sans se cacher.

- J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose ce soir

- Quoi donc ?_Q__uestionna Youngjae vers Himchan_

- Tu le verras très vite, sois patient, après la fermeture du bar, il faudra me suivre sans histoire, d'accord ?

- Entendu ! »

Ils continuèrent donc leur service sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant la curiosité planait dans tout le lieux, les clients passèrent du bons temps durant toute la soirée sans faire trop d'histoire, ce qui avait le don de rendre le patron plus sympathique que jamais. Les garçons furent d'ailleurs payer plus cher que d'habitude en remerciements, ils sortirent donc des lieux au alentours de minuit, Himchan fit signe à Youngjae de le suivre sans bruit, il le fit marcher un long moment dans des petites rues jetant par moment des regards autour de lui comme s'il se sentait observer avant d'arriver devant un magasin aux vitrines blanches limite abandonnées.

- Absolute mad… ?

- Viens

A la grande surprise du plus jeune, Himchan rentra sans trop de mal dans la bâtisse, il y faisait assez sombre et vraiment abandonné, Youngjae remarque des objets de l'ancien temps comme des vases de jade ou des miroirs ou encore une énorme horloge qui se mit à sonner lorsque minuit passa.

- Tiens...je m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui...hyung _Souffla une voix derrière Youngjae_

- Hyung ?

- Hmm salutation

Un jeune homme au cheveux blanc-gris apparut devant eux avec un grand sourire, son visage était plus d'un aspect doux et à la fois froid, Youngjae remarque un grain de beauté près de son yeux mais les traits de son visage le marqua plus qu'autre chose, qui pourrait gérer un magasin aussi vieux avec un visage si doux.

- Oh tu as amener de la visite ou bien ta future victime ?

- Allons, c'est mon petit protégé _Répondit Himchan en riant un peu_

- Protégé ? Vraiment ? Que va-t-il faire si je fais ceci

L'inconnu pointa rapidement un arme sur Youngjae qui fit un mouvement de recul prenant un air plus sérieux. Himchan soupira bruyamment et fit baisser l'arme.

- Qui êtes vous ?! D'où vous vous permettez de pointer une arme sur moi ?! Himchan qui es-ce ?!

- Oh...il ne sait rien ?

- Daehyun suffit, je te pris !

Le Daehyun rangea son arme en fixant Youngjae qui repris une position normale sans le lâcher du regard, Himchan s'approcha de ce dernier et passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant froidement à Daehyun.

- Ooh tu ferais presque peur ainsi hyung...qui es-ce alors ? _Demanda-t-il en pointe Youngjae_

- Je suis Yoo Youngjae, je travail actuellement avec Himchan hyung dans son bar et je connais beaucoup de chose de lui, si c'est ça que tu cherches à savoir !

- Oh...tu me plais bien toi...venez !

Daehyun les amena à l'arrière de son magasin qui laissa voir une tout autre image à Youngjae, en effet, devant lui se tenait une dizaine d'étagères avec des armes de toute type passant de la plus petite à la plus longue, il fit sourire d'ailleurs l'ami de Himchan voyant sa surprise sur son visage. Il leur indiqua des sièges où s'assirent sans trop de manière, il leur servit rapidement de quoi se rafraîchir puis questionna un petit moment Youngjae. Il appris que ce dernier cherchait à se venger d'un ami, que le hasard lui avait permis de rencontrer Himchan, qu'il savait tout de son passé et de sa motivation à être barman et à la fois sniper.

- Je vois...hm il est temps pour vous de rentrer

- Tu as raison, j'espère qu'on pourra compter sur toi

- Ne t'en fais pas hyung _Daehyun regard__a__ une dernière __fois __Youngjae au pas de sa porte_

- Quoi ?

- J'espère te revoir, je suis Jung Daehyun. _Dit il avec un tendre sourire_

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois au coin de la rue avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des ruelles endormis de Séoul. Daehyun soupira un peu et se tourna vers une autre direction en souriant assez froidement quand une silhouette se forma parmi les lumières.

- Je ne t'attendais pas à cette heure là...Yongguk hyung.


End file.
